Kara
by Angiecs
Summary: Después de la pelea con Reign los familiares y amigos de Kara deben afrontar la realidad de la situación, enfrentándose a cosas que no se habían podido imaginar nunca.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

-Tenemos que intubarla- Dijo Alex

Sin haber acabado la frase ya había unas manos ágiles cumpliendo su orden, todo el DEO estaba pendiente de Supergirl, todo el servicio médico estaba a su alrededor, los que no estaban ayudando a curarla preparaban el material que pudieran necesitar sus compañeros, debían ser rápidos y lo estaban siendo a pesar que era una situación que nunca habían vivido antes.

Y así seguía repitiendo en su cabeza todo lo sucedido, mientras permanecía sentada en un rincón de aquella habitación sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Kara. No podía dejar de repasar todo una y otra vez, hacia horas que habían conseguido estabilizar a su hermana y le habían puesto las lámparas con luz solar. Pero esta parecía no reaccionar, seguía inconsciente algo tenia que haber hecho mal, Kara nunca había estado tanto tiempo inconsciente. Si era verdad que tenia varias costillas rotas y una conmoción cerebral, ademas de otras lesiones, pero su hermana era Supergirl nada podía con ella nunca. Contra que había peleado su hermana era algo que no entendía. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación y como acto reflejo echó mano a su pistola, si el diablo pensaba que iba a volver a atacar a Kara, primero debería acabar con ella y no se lo iba a poner fácil. No volvería a dejar a Kara sola en otra pelea, no le volvería a fallar. Pero la figura que entró no era quien ella estaba pensando si no Eliza que se abalanzó a la cama de Kara:

-¡Oh! ¡Kara!- Dijo Eliza mientras la abrazaba, pero en cuanto vio el estado de su hija menor se alejó de ella como si se hubiera quemado.

-¿Que pasa Eliza?- Preguntó John al ver la reacción de la mujer después de abrazar a Kara.

-Parece tan frágil- Y rompió a llorar abrazando al marciano verde que había ido a buscarla en cuanto consiguieron estabilizar a Kara. Sabia que Eliza querría estar cuanto antes al lado de sus hijas. Y también debía reconocer que lo había hecho porque no sabia como afrontar la situación, él ya había perdido dos hijas y no quería perder a otra, no sabia si podría superarlo. Entonces recordó que Alex estaba en aquella habitación y que no habían conseguido sacarla de allí, por lo que acercándose al oído de Eliza que aun estaba llorando agarrada a él, le dijo:

-Eliza, Alex esta aquí.

-¿Donde?

John la giro para que pudiese ver a Alex sentada en aquel rincón del que solo se separaba para acercarse a ver a su hermana, Eliza aun con lagrimas en los ojos se giro a John y le dio las gracias, pidiéndole que la dejase a solas con sus hijas. Al cerrarse la puerta Eliza se acercó a Alex poco a poco, ya que era consciente de la pistola que tenia Alex en sus manos y a pesar de llamarla varias veces esta no había reaccionado, estaba claro que su hija mayor estaba en shock. Quería hacerlo con cuidado pero cuando ya estaba muy cerca de Alex no se pudo frenar y se abrazó a su hija, que se dejó abrazar pero sin mostrar ningún sentimiento, no quitaba la vista de la cama donde yacía su hermana. Eliza no había sido totalmente consciente del estado de Alex hasta ese momento a pesar de que John antes de entrar la había puesto sobre aviso al contarle que una vez Kara había sido estabilizada y ya no podían hacer nada mas por ella, no habían sido capaces de sacar a Alex de la habitación, ademas de no permitir que nadie mas volviera a tocar a Kara.

-Alex- la llamó Eliza -Alex- Volvió a insistir esta vez sujetando a su hija para que la mirase a ella, después de varios intentos consiguió que los ojos de Alex se centrasen en ella y logró ver en la mirada de su hija que esta la había reconocido. Por lo que volvió a insistir.

-Alex, cariño-

-¿Mama? ¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Donde iba a estar? ¿Ka...-cuando pensó en su otra hija no pudo evitar que se le rompiera la voz- ..ra y tú me necesitáis?

-Perdoname, mama.- Dijo Alex en un susurro que a Eliza se le hubiera escapado si no hubiese estado tan cerca de su hija, era muy consciente de porque Alex le pedía perdón al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza. Siempre había cargado a su hija mayor con la responsabilidad de cuidar de Kara y no podía dejar que siguiera pasando esto.

-Alex, escuchame- le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija y la abrazaba.- Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Kara, nadie …

-No mama, si la tengo -Dijo Alex interrumpiendo a su madre.

-No la tienes

-¡Callate!- Chilló Alex al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia su hermana, a pesar del susto que se había llevado Eliza estaba contenta porque por lo menos Alex empezaba a reaccionar.- Yo sabia que iba a pasar algo, tenia un presentimiento muy malo desde que empezamos a tener noticias de esta bestia, pero no fui capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y evitar que Kara fuese hacia su propia muerte.

-Pero Alex escucha lo que estas diciendo.

Alex se giro y vio como su madre se acercaba a ella, pero le dio la vuelta a la cama donde descansaba Kara, no quería el consuelo de nadie, no se lo merecía.

-Ella siempre ha estado pendiente de mi y me ha ayudado cuando lo he necesitado, me llevo a Midvale cuando rompí con Maggie, ella lo había pasado muy mal antes y yo ¿que hice por ella?

-Alex, cuando vinisteis a casa hable con ella, intenté que se diera una oportunidad de volver a disfrutar de la vida, pero no conseguí mucho tampoco, entonces también es mi culpa de que esté así.

-No, la culpable soy yo, tú no estabas aquí cuando volvió Mon-El para acabar de destrozarle el corazón, Kara no estaba preparada ni psicológicamente ni físicamente para algo como esto. Debería haberla parado. La mande sola a pelear y cuando llegué a su lado, después de verla caer desde esa altura esperando que se pusiera a volar, me quede parada no supe reaccionar, mi hermana estaba sangrando, llegue a pensar que estaba muerta. Nunca la había visto sangrar, ni sufrir como la vi en la pelea, eso no fue una pelea de igual a igual. Y cuando peor lo estaba pasando, mientras le daban una paliza aun tuvo tiempo de pensar en los demás pidiendo a la gente que se alejase de allí, y yo no fui capaz de ayudarle cuando lo necesitó, no me merezco ser su hermana, ni nada de todo lo que me ha dado desde que llegó a casa. Por eso ahora no permitiré que vuelva a sufrir y si ese monstruo quiere venir a por ella, primero tendrá que acabar conmigo.

-Alex, vamos fuera a hablar tranquilamente podríamos alterar la recuperación de Kara.- Eliza cada vez estaba más preocupada por Alex, no le gustaba nada como estaba hablando.

-No, mama, no saldré de aquí hasta que lo haga Kara.

-Pero así no la ayudas, es mejor que vayas a descansar y a comer algo, yo mientras me quedaré con ella.

-He dicho que ¡no! Tu puedes quedarte pero yo no me iré a ninguna parte.

En ese momento Eliza salió de la habitación y Alex se quedó mirando a su madre, pensando que se había rendido muy fácilmente. Pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en tonterías, debía centrarse en Kara. Al salir de allí Eliza se encontró con John.

-John tenemos que hacer algo Alex no quiere escucharme y se culpa de todo.

-Lo se, yo lo había intentado antes como te dije y no conseguí nada pero esperaba que tú tuvieras más suerte.

-No sé como hacer que Alex se de cuenta que con esa actitud no ayuda a nadie y menos a Kara. Ahora mismo deberíamos estar en su laboratorio buscando formas de ayudar a Kara a recuperarse. No puedo ver a mis dos hijas así, esto me supera- Eliza rompió a llorar otra vez, John intentó consolarla.

-Tengo una idea para hacer que Alex descanse un poco pero se que no le gustará nada, bueno tengo dos ideas, he llegado a pensar en dormirla aunque sea poniéndole algo en la comida, se que es una locura, pero necesitamos que Alex vuelva a ser ella, porque no tenemos tiempo para esperar que se caiga rendida de cansancio, se lo cabezona que puede llegar a ser.

-John, no puedo permitir eso, de todas formas que íbamos a hacer cuando despertase.

-Se que es una locura, pero necesito que Alex vuelva a ser ella.

-Yo necesito recuperar a mis dos hijas y esa no es la solución.- Eliza dio por acabada la conversación y cuando estaba saliendo del despacho de John, entró Winn corriendo:

-¡Corred es Kara !

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto John al tiempo que salían los tres corriendo

-No lo se todo ha empezado a sonar, todas las alarmas.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se encontraron con la mayor pesadilla de una madre, el monitor indicaba que el corazón de Supergirl se había parado, Alex estaba intentando reanimar a su hermana desesperadamente y Eliza no dudo en unirse a ella y al equipo médico. Después de varios intentos consiguieron que el corazón de la kriptoniana volviera a funcionar. Entonces se inicio un debate general de cual era la mejor manera de ayudar a Kara para que consiguiese recuperarse. Eliza cogió el historial médico y le empezó a preguntar a Alex por cada paso seguido hasta el momento. Pero entonces se escuchó un voz desde la puerta:

-Creo que podríamos utilizar una de las cámaras de nuestra nave, …-Pero la voz de Alex lo interrumpió y mientras se dirigía hacia él, le contestó:

-Nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar y mucho menos opinar sobre el estado de mi hermana.

-Creo que en este momento cualquier ayuda puede ser buena, Alex. -Dijo Eliza

-Ni pensarlo, y menos de este. -Contestó Alex a su madre mientras se giraba hacia Mon-El y dándole golpes en el pecho le dijo- ¿Quieres saber por que esta así Kara? ¿Quieres que se recupere? Pues desaparece ahora mismo de su vida y de este mundo, porque si no la dejaste suficientemente mal cuando te fuiste, ,ahora vuelves a restregarle en su cara que te has casado. - en ese momento Alex se olvidó de todo lo que había a su alrededor y descargó toda su furia sobre Mon-El, incluso pegándole, sin conseguir nada más que hacerse ella daño, pero ya le daba igual todo.-No tienes ni idea de como lo ha pasado ella durante estos siete meses, se ha volcado en su trabajo de Supergirl y se ha olvidado de que puede sentir y vivir como cualquiera de nosotros. Pero tú..- Alex no pudo acabar la frase ya que notó un pinchazo en el hombro, al darse la vuelta e intentar interceptar la mano de quien había sido descubrió que era su madre, que le pedía perdón con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin tiempo para más sucumbió a las drogas de la jeringuilla y entró en un sueño muy profundo. Todo el mundo se quedó mirando la escena hasta que John reaccionó y empezó a dar ordenes.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por leer este relato que tenia en la cabeza dándome vueltas y necesitaba plasmar en un papel. ¡Espero que os guste!

Capítulo 2

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando la escena hasta que John reaccionó y empezó a dar ordenes:

-Roberts y Sánchez lleven a Alex a una de las habitaciones de la enfermería, el resto a trabajar. Mon-El si a Eliza le parece bien me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes en mente.

-Si, por favor.-Contestó Eliza, mientras intentaba recuperarse un poco y para ello decidió acercarse a la cama de Kara, necesitaba el contacto de alguien, así que sujetó la mano de su hija pequeña.

-Yo y Im…, bueno hemos pensado que como las cámaras de suspensión vital de nuestra nave interrumpen el deterioro de nuestros cuerpos, a lo mejor eso podría ayudar a Kara para darle tiempo a recuperarse.

-Si no recuerdo mal, vuestras cámaras fallaban debido a una avería.- Contestó John

-Si, pero con la ayuda de Winn hemos conseguido arreglarlas y ahora son totalmente estables.

-Pero Kara necesita el sol para poder recuperarse, no creo que tengáis nada que pueda sustituirlo como lo tiene el DEO. -Ahora era Eliza la que intervenía.

-Podéis ir a examinarlas vosotros mismos o hablar con Winn tiene toda la información que podáis necesitar, solo quiero ayudar a Kara. Por favor solo pensar en ello.- Les pidió Mon-El.

-Gracias Mon-El, lo pensaremos.-Concluyó John.

Tras abandonar Mon-El la habitación. Eliza se dedicó a comprobar las constantes de Kara mientras pensaba sobre lo sucedido con Alex.

-¿Que piensas de la idea de Mon-El?- Le preguntó a John.

-Creo que puede ser buena idea ya que es un recurso que no tenemos en el DEO y siendo tecnología del futuro, es algo que deberíamos estudiar cuanto antes.

-Si era lo que estaba pensando, aquí ya habéis hecho todo lo que podíais por Kara y parece que no hay resultados.

-Eliza tienes que saber que haría cualquier cosa por Kara y Alex.

-John, lo se, en ningún momento he querido decir otra cosa.-Le cortó Eliza sin dejarle acabar.

-Tanto el DEO como yo te vamos a ayudar en todo lo que haga falta, pero creo que las decisiones sobre Kara y Alex deben ser tuyas. Si fuesen mis hijas me gustaría poder decidir. Así que decidas lo que decidas te apoyaremos.

-Gracias John. Pero me gustaría que Alex me ayudase, ella es la que tiene más conocimientos de la fisiología de Kara como de toda la tecnología de la que estamos hablando, mis conocimientos ya no son tan actuales.

-De acuerdo.

Un rato más tarde en la habitación de Alex:

-No estará mucho a despertar.

-Lo sé. -Contestó Eliza mientras veía a su hija dormir y pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo.

-Tenemos que pensar que le vamos a decir.

-La verdad.

-No creo que sea lo más acertado por como estaba antes de que la durmiéramos.

-No, John, fui yo quien le hizo esto y no sé si algún día me perdonará, pero no le voy a mentir.

-Eliza, no se como puede reaccionar.

-¿Y crees que vas a poder tener a Alex aquí mucho tiempo sin que quiera ver a Kara? Tú la conoces tan bien como yo ¿Que crees que preguntará primero al abrir los ojos? Le voy a contar la verdad, tiene que saber lo de su hermana y la situación allí fuera.

-De acuerdo, de todas formas le he dicho a Mon-El que se mantenga lejos de Alex. Aunque deberíamos ser todos.

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Porque no solo fue Mon-El que le hizo daño o le falló a Kara, yo tampoco hice nada por ayudarle, me quede aquí y la mandé sola.

-John, escúchame, desde que llegó Kara a mi casa he luchado para que no se convirtiera en lo que era su primo, porque quería que fuese como todos nosotros que tuviese una vida normal o como dice ella humana. Por eso me enfadé mucho con Alex cuando salió a la luz Supergirl y vine a la ciudad. Pero después comprendí que era algo que tiene Kara muy arraigado en su interior, que está en su naturaleza ayudar a los demás, sea solo una persona o millones ella se sacrificará. Y si alguien ha fallado he sido yo, que debería haber venido más a ver a mis hijas. Pero me era más fácil quedarme en Midvale, a veces pasaban los días sin que mirase las noticias, tenia mucho miedo de ver algún día en la televisión algo como lo que pasó ayer. - Eliza tuvo que parar un momento de hablar para poder recomponerse un poco, cada vez el nudo en su garganta era mayor.- Cuando vinieron hace unas semanas a Midvale intenté hablar con Kara y se cerró completamente en si misma, como ha hecho siempre, me dijo que no se podía permitir ser humana y en verdad no lo es, pero no porque venga de Krypton, si no porque se volvería a sacrificar por todos nosotros sin pensar si esta preparada para ello. Pero está rodeada de un montón de gente que la quiere y todos nos estamos culpando a nosotros mismos, en vez de hacer como hace ella buscar una solución a lo que sea que hay allí fuera. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que hacer lo que Kara nos ha enseñado, que es luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas contra lo que sea, pero siempre unidos, no cada uno por nuestro lado. Y si seguimos discutiendo entre nosotros o incluso culpándonos a nosotros mismos o unos a otros. Si que le habremos fallado a Kara.

Después de las palabras de Eliza todo quedó en silencio desde luego tenían mucho en que pensar, hasta que oyeron a alguien decir:

-Juntos somos más fuertes.- Alex acababa de despertar y había escuchado las últimas palabras de su madre, que le hicieron recordar el lema de Kara.

-¡Alex cariño!- Le dijo Eliza mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hija mayor.- Perdoname, por favor. Pero es que…

-¿Como esta Kara?.- La interrumpió Alex, no quería hablar de lo que su madre le había hecho, ahora lo importante no era ella. Pero al hacer la pregunta y ver la reacción de Eliza y John, no dudó en levantarse para salir corriendo, a pesar del fuerte dolor de cabeza y que su cuerpo aun no era lo rápido que ella deseaba, hacia la habitación donde estaba su hermana. Al llegar allí se sorprendió al ver más maquinas, no entendía nada.

-Alex, mientras estabas … descan...- Al ver como su hija la miraba Eliza prefirió no seguir con lo que estaba diciendo y ir directamente a lo importante.- Kara tuvo otra parada y está en coma.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado…?- Preguntó Alex mientras cogía el historial de Kara.

-Algo más de media hora.- Esta vez fue John quien le contestó, entendía que Alex tendría mucho de lo que decir de lo que le había hecho su madre pero ahora tenían que hablar de Kara.

-¿Que ha pasado? Si hubiera estado yo aquí...-Empezó a decir Alex mientras seguía examinando el historial médico.

\- Alex, no hay nada que hubieras podido hacer te lo aseguro. Ahora se trata de ayudar a Kara y queremos proponerte algo.- Contestó Eliza.

-¿Que habéis pensado?- Alex, quería seguir examinando el historial y pero quería saber que era lo que le querían proponer. Debian colaborar todos.

-Tú madre y yo hemos estado pensando que lo de poner a Kara en una cámara de la nave de Mon-El, podría ser buena idea.

-Pero..

-¡Alex! No podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que trabajar todos unidos y encontrar algo que haga que Kara se recuperé, en el día y medio que la estamos tratando aquí solo empeora por momentos. Si la llevamos a una de esas cámaras podemos ponerla en hipersueño y su cuerpo en ese estado estará como en una especie de hibernación, creemos que eso la ayudará a recuperarse, aquí no podemos hacer nada más.

\- Yo me voy con ella a la nave.

-Pero Alex, te necesitamos aquí, tenemos que trabajar en el laboratorio para ayudar a tu hermana.- Esta vez era Eliza la que le contestaba.

-Habláis de su recuperación física pero no pensáis en su mente. ¿Nadie se acuerda de que cuando Kara llegó a la Tierra sufría claustrofobia? No pienso dejar que se despierte encerrada en una de esas cámaras estando sola y sin saber lo que le ha pasado. Ademas la nave debe tener un laboratorio, si son del futuro tienen que tener avances tecnológicos que nosotros ni imaginamos. Podríamos ir más rápido en nuestra investigación.

-Pensaremos en ello. Pero antes necesito que vayas con Mon-El ,sin que haya ningún incidente, a la nave y compruebes si esa cámara será segura para Kara, no queremos correr ningún riesgo.

-De acuerdo.

-Alex, he dicho sin ningún incidente.- John no estaba tan seguro de que Alex se comportase después de todo lo sucedido.- ¿Alex?

\- Por ahora, vale.- Alex había recapacitado y si tenia que aguantar al daxamita lo haría por su hermana, pero por el momento como le había dicho a John.

-Bien voy a prepararlo todo para que os vayáis enseguida no hay tiempo que perder, mientras come algo.-Dijo John mientras abandonaba la habitación esperando que por fin avanzasen hacia algo positivo desde la pelea de Kara.

-Alex, escucha- Eliza necesitaba hablar con su hija, aclarar lo sucedido.

-Mama no es el momento, ahora no quiero hablar de ello.

-Pero Alex, no podemos…

-¡Mama! Basta

-De acuerdo, -Eliza tuvo que resignarse a la decisión de su hija.- cuando examines la cámara avisanos y empezaremos a preparar a Kara para trasladarnos a la nave.

-¿Trasladarnos?

-Si, yo también voy.

-Pero...

-Alex he dicho que voy y en esto tampoco hay discusión.

Eliza abandonó la habitación dejando a Alex revisando otra vez el historial de Kara, pero no veía donde estaban fallando así que con mucho pesar volvió a dejar el historial de su hermana y se dirigió hacia su cama. Una vez que estuvo a su lado le dio la mano y le dijo:

-Kara ya lo sabes pero necesito decirte que no me voy a rendir hasta que te tenga de vuelta, no pienso abandonarte, estaré aquí mismo cuando vuelvas. Da igual lo que tenga que hacer o a quien me tenga que enfrentar pero mi hermana va a volver. Te lo prometo.


End file.
